Setting Sun
by Blood fox101
Summary: Slight A/U, OCCxOCC Femslash and Manslash! Don't like don't read. This is my first story so go easy on me.  Nichole just moved from portland oregon, to Forks washington. Her past follows her when she meets a one Kai Cullen. Ok the summery sucks just read.
1. Preface

**Disclaimer**: I do not own twilight!

**Preface**

I sighed as I rested my head on her shoulder. "I love you" She whispered in my ear. "I know" I breathed, knowing she would hear me she was a vampire after all. We stood there in the forest waiting for _him_ to find us. This would be the first time I saw him since _it_ happened. I was facing my worst nightmare, but the love of my life was right there with me. I had no idea how this would turn out. It might end up with me dead on the pine needles, or me broken on the inside if Kai died trying to protect me. There were too many unknowns. I knew the rest of the Cullen clan would be there soon but was it soon enough? I felt a chill run down my s-pine as I heard his voice in the small clearing. "Hello again, Nichole"

_Sound good? Want more? If I get three reviews I shall post the first chapter. If I don't I shall give up on life. No not really. But if you review I shall give you cake! And who doesn't love cake._


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**_: I do not on twilight, or Paramore. But Paramore is an awesome band listen to the song I commanded you!_

**A/N**_ I chose to post these early because of friends begging even through he didn't leave a review! *glares at JJ* to think I based a charter off of you. And who ever knows where the mothers names come from and puts it in a review gets a sneak pick in to the next chapter!_

Chapter One

I sighed drumming on the steering wheel of my truck. Of all places to move after _it _happened, we had to move to the boring small town of Forks. For crying out loud it was named for something you eat with, (and sometimes stab someone with. More about that another time.). Hayley was dancing around like the idiot she was to _Misery Business by Paramore_, but who could blame her? Paramore was an awesome band. Anyways my family of four had moved to Forks, Washington from Portland, Oregon. But we had to leave after what happened. My small family was of me, Nichole Thorn, my adopted sister, Hayley Thorn. Last but not least my two adopted Mothers. Yes my parents where gay, deal with it. My two mothers, Alanna and Kel, were driving in a different car, while I and hayley had to drive the truck with most of the crap in it. Driving through the small town of Forks my sister pressed her face to the window taking in all the green trees and small houses, not that the trees and rain where much different from where we lived before. "It's not that different" I stated. Hayley whipped her head towards me. "I just need to know my way around" She said matter-of-factly. "So you can pick up all your hot chicks?" I teased. Hayley huffed and crossed her arms slouching down in her seat. It was no secret she was homosexual and I was Bisexual. Growing up with two homosexual parents, we didn't have a hard time with our sexuality like a lot of kids.

I looked at the house numbers as we turned on to our street. I saw our house number on an average looking house. Two story, light bluish with a white porch, nothing to fancy. Seeing the other car and the moving truck in the drive way I pulled up next to it. What caught my hair was yellow Porsche 911 Turbo, in the drive way next door. While I was staring at the car a pixie like girl opened the driver's side and danced over to a simple but pretty girl on the porch giving her a quick peck on the lips before heading inside. This happened so fast I didn't see the pixie girls face but she couldn't have been more then five foot. _'Looks like where not the only gays in the neighborhood' _I thought smiling. That was good; it would suck if everyone here was a homophobe.

Suddenly a knock on my window broke me out of my staring. I looked sheepishly in to the face of Kel, one of my mothers. Opening the door I stepped out as she said, "Don't just stand there help unload." I smiled slightly rubbing the back of my head. "Sorry, it's just that car over there…" I said tilting my head towards the Porsche. My other mother Alanna nodded as she came up next to me, she was a car lover. "She's right, it sure is staring worthy." She said defending me. I smiled before heading to the back and picking up boxes, and starting to bring them up to the house.

Sometime later when we were done moving everything inside, I headed up to my room, on the second room. I was across the hall from the bathroom and next to my sister, but my parents where down stairs. Witch was good they were early risers and some times very nosy in the middle of the night. It was very hard to sleep with moans coming from a few rooms over. I laid out on my bed my laptop on my lap. While I wait for it to turn on, I looked around my room. It had dark red walls with black furry carpet. I had a desk in one corner and two bookshelves on the other. My bed was in between my desk and bookshelves. My closet was farley small. I didn't have a lot of clothes. Since we just moved in I had boxes everywhere. Sighing I looked out the window witch had a tree in front of it. Just as my laptop got running, I hared a faint knock on my door. "Come in, it's open." I called to whoever was at the door.

It turned out to be Hayley. I raised my eyebrow and she sat on the end of my bed. I ran a hand through my dark red hair. I sighed as I looked in to my email waiting for her to speak. "Are you okay with this?" She asked a moment later. Looking up from the message I was writing I asked, "About what?" Running a hand through her blonde hair she said, "About going back to school, after you know". I felt my face darken but it nodded. "It's not like _he's_ here, and I have to go. Home school is too much money and no one has the time." I said. I had to face my fears I needed to get free from _him_. "Fine Nick, But be careful Kay? And if you need someone to talk to I'm here" She said laying a hand on my leg. I smiled at her reaching down and taking her hand in mine. "I'll be fine." I said while smiling and squeezing her hand. She took her hand back as she stood up she said. "If you need anything –""come to you. I know already." I said finishing for her.

I sighed I had one day left before we started at forks high school. There was no way in hell wanted to do it but I had to. Sighing I got back to my email trying to put things from my mind. I only had one day of freedom left, before I became the new kid in the middle of the school year at forks high school.

_A/n okay short chapter, but this is for you just to get to know the charters. And yes that was Alice and Bella, Nichole saw. I just wanted to get the felling for this at first next chapter has vampires and new kids at forks high and you get to meet Kai, hurray! So yeah read and review please! I would like one more review before I post the next chapter._


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**_: I do not on twilight, the script, or Paramore. But Paramore is an awesome band listen to them I commanded you!_

**A/N**_ The vampires arrive! So yeah, new chapter. Thanks for the few reviews I got. And I do post faster if I get more people reading this. I also post faster if I get begged. So leave more reviews please, I'll give you cake! And yes the alarm cloak in this chapter is real._

Chapter Two

I woke to a very annoying howling monkey. See my alarm clock was a monkey that howled. It had no off button or snooze button you had to get up and throw it against the wall did get it to shut up. So that what I did dragging my sorry butt out of my warm cozy bed to throw the monkey from my desk at the wall. As it slid down the wall it shut up. "About time." I muttered under my breath. Grabbing, my cloths for the day I opened my door and walked to the bathroom surprised to see Hayley hadn't claimed it yet. But then I again I tend to be grumpy in the morning; I really wasn't a morning person. After closing the door I stripped down and hoped in the cold shower.

When I was done, I wrapped a towel around my frame, before grabbing my hair dryer. I never spent more then five minutes on my hair. After drying my hair and brushing it out I got dressed in black t-shirt and jeans. Rolling up my sleeve I rubbed my tattoo, yes I had a tattoo. It had been my new start after _it_ happened. Letting my sleeve fall to cover my tattoo, I walked out of the bathroom I found Hayley coming back up stairs after just finishing with the shower down stairs. Sticking my tongue out at her, I went back to room to grab my shoes, laptop and book. I walked out off my room closing the door behind me.

Walking down the stairs, I sat on the second step to tie my high top converse. I looked up to see Hayley pouring two bowels of cereal. Smiling my hanks to her, I looked at my parents. Both were dressed for work. Alanna was in the police force while Kel was a doctor. That was how they met. Alanna had been shot in the shoulder and kel had been the doctor who had treated her. Alanna looked up at me, smiling. She was my favorite. I know it's wrong to have favorites I just liked her better since she got me. She knew when to leave me alone and when to make me talk. I smiled back at her. Standing up I went and sat down next to Alanna and across from Hayley. "Thanks." I said to Hayley.

After eating I grabbed my bag from by the door. Hayley followed my out. With one last wave we where off to school. I had the window of my truck rolled down, my arm hanging out. As we got closer to the school I glanced at Hayley. She smiled at me. She glanced in the back seat to take sure her guitar was okay Hayley like me was a music freak. We both know we had music today and had it together. It was the only thing we had asked for. I glanced back to make sure my guitar was safe also. "So you ready to be gawked at all day?" Hayley asked me. I laughed out loud. My red often drew eyes to me plus the fact I was a new student in the middle of the school year, I knew I was going to be a stare fest. "If it gets too much I'll hide behind you." Nichole said pointing out the fact that Hayley was 5'10 while, I was 5'5. I was good at track while hayley was good basketball. Just then 'Live like were dyeing' by the Scpit came on, and of course we had to sing along to it.

But drew eyes the most was when, Turn it off by paramour came on while driving in to the parking lot. I was singing during it. I was a good. I might go all the way if I tried but I didn't want to. I blushed like a fool and rolled up my window. Hayley was laughing the entire time. "What?" I damned to know. Saying through her chuckles she responded with, "Where not here five minutes and you've made a fool of your self." I glared at her for a moment before getting out of the car witch I had parked in front of the office

Going in me and Hayley got our classes and slips for our teachers to sign. Sure enough I hade a few classes with Hayley since we where both seniors, we had music, math and P.E. I sighed first up was math. I smiled at Hayley as we made our way to the classroom. On the way we where blocked by two boys. "Hey I'm Eric and this is Mike, We were wondering if you needed help today." He said smiling. I just shock my head. I heard Mike try to ask out Hayley. _'This should be good'_ I thought with a slight smirk.

"Where have you been all my life?" was mikes first try, Hayley said "Hiding from you. "Once again mike tried "If I could see you naked, I'd die happy. ". Hayley shock her head and said, "If I saw you naked, I'd probably die laughing. ". Lastly "If I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put U and I together." Mike said with a grin. I rolled my eyes. "Really, I'd put F and U together." Hayley said with a smile. Mike turned to me asking, "What up with your sister?" I rolled my eyes. "She's gay." I said shrugging and walking off.

When we got to the class room thing went by uneventfully. Nothing happened till my last class before lunch. It happened to be Biology. I walked in and gave him my slip. The teacher pointed to an empty table saying my partner should be there soon. Just as I sat down, a beautiful girl walked in. She had short black hair, cut close to her head. The girl also had golden eyes. She was wearing a seaside sweatshirt and shorts that fell to just below her knees showing hairless legs. She also wore a baseball halt. It was white with what appeared to me as a homemade design. "Ms. Bardon so nice of you to join us." She had walked in just as the bell had rung. The girl sat next to me. With out looking at her I felt her stiffen. I turn to her and stuck out my hand. "I'm Nichole, I kind of just moved here." I said in gritting. She took my hand gently as if I'd break, her hand was freezing I shivered as I touched it. I noticed her eyes were almost black then. '_Trick of the light' _I told myself since people's eyes didn't change color. "Kai Bardon Cullen." Kai said with a small smile through it was strained. For the rest of class I kept glancing at her. Her eyes where black she gripped the table hard and had one hand over her mouth. I could tell something was bothering her but I didn't have the courage to speak to her yet. When the bell rang she was out the door before I even stood up. That's when I started to wonder who this 'Kai' girl was.

Mike despite being harshly turned down by Hayley invited us to sit with him. As soon as he sat down her pretty much outed Hayley but she just shrugged and kept eating. I was talking to a girl named Angela about a good book when some people walked in. I stared at them because of there beauty. So much like 'kais'

"That's the Cullen's." Jessica said with a slight sneer. I raised an eyebrow. How would I know that? "There all adopted by Ms and Mr. Cullen. The Model Blond is Rosalie and the big one who looks like they can take on a bear is Emmett there like together." I simple rolled my eyes. "The one who looks likes in pain is Jasper, He's Rosales twin. He and Edward are soooo Gay for each other." I gave miss chatter box a glare then. Moving on she said "The piece of hunk with the bronze hair is Edward." I looked at the only people left. I saw the girl from next door and the girl holding her hand from yesterday. "That's Bella Swan and Alice Bardon there also gay. Bella is the plain one and Alice is the pixie like one." I nodded, "Then there's Dante, he's signal but straight". Jessica was talking about a good looking boy about 17,18is looking boy with short black hair. There was one Cullen drew my eyes thought. It was Kai. "That's Kai. She's Alice's sister. She's also gay but to good for anyone." Jessica said with a sneer. I glared her before standing up. I caught kais eye and smiled a bit before throwing my food away. I headed out to the car to get my guitar for music right after lunch.

It turns out I had music with Kai to. I gotten there early and was playing Turn it off by Paramore on my guitar and singing. I failed to notice her at the door way to the room. When I finished I heard clapping. Looking up I blushed such a dark red it almost matched my hair. "You're good." Kai told me in her low voice. She went to sit down a row behind me. When the teacher came in I gave him the slip. Hayley soon found her way in and sat next to me. I didn't get to talk to Kai the rest of class. But I felt her staring at me.

I had no more classes with Kai that day. At the end of school I headed to my car. Putting my stuff in the back seat I turned to look at Hayley who was walking towards me. "How was your day?" She asked. I shrugged "Fine." I said pushing Kai Cullen out of my head.

When we got home I did homework and stuff. Alanna and Kel got home just before dinner. We all ate, after that we watched football. It was about ten I headed up stairs. I changed clothes to a tank top and shorts and laid down on my bed for some well earned sleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night feeling like someone was watching but nothing was there when I tuned on my light. _Weird_ I thought before drifting back in to the blackness of sleep.

_A/n good? Bad? Loved it? Hated it? Please tell me .I still have yet to have someone tell me where Alanna and Kels names come from. Anyways things will pick up and when they do the chapter will get longer so hag tight._


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**_: I do not on twilight or Paramore. I wished I owned paramour though._

**A/N**_ Wow thanks for all the reviews! And the guest who knew where Kel and Alanna are from, send me an email at __ kai597130 H ot Ma il . Com (get rid of spaces) and I'll give you a sneak peek of the next chapter._

_Oh My God, I got over 200 hits. I love you guys! Please read and review_

Chapter Three

The next morning was pretty boring. It was the same as every morning. Wake up, shower, get dressed then eat. When I sat down to eggs for breakfast, Alanna spoke up. "Chief Swan has invited us over for dinner tonight. He lives right next door." When I heard the name Swan my thoughts drifted to Bella Swan the girl from school, which was dating Kais sister, Alice. '_Must she be everywhere?' _I thought. All this morning my mind had been filled with thoughts about the girl.

When Hayley and I left for school, I remembered yesterday and turned down the stereo. When 'That's what you get' by Paramore came on we started to sing along. But Hayley could tell my heart wasn't in it. Turning down the music when we pulled in Hayley crossed her arms and looked at me.

"Okay with going on with you? That's one of your favorite songs and you where barely singing." Damn Hayley and her knowing me so well. "Well there's this girl. She's different from all these sheep. And yet she acts so strange around me." I said knowing I could trust Hayley. "Well how much have you talked to her?" She asked. "Maybe, ten words." I told her. "Try getting to know her better." She said before grabbing her stuff and leaving. I sat there for a moment more before following Hayley's lead and grabbing my stuff and leave for Math.

Nothing really happened till English. When I sat down at my empty table, it turned out it wasn't empty. Dante Cullen sat there in the empty seat from yesterday. He seemed a lot more relaxed then Kai had been. He was leaning back in his chair his feet on the table. "Hey, I'm Dante." He said to me grinning before sticking his hand to me. I shock it noticing how cold and hard it was. "I'm Nichole." I told him setting my stuff down before taking my seat. "Is there anything else I can call you? Nichole sounds so formal." Dante said with his grin still in place. "Nick, or Nicky. " I told him. "Alright Nick it is. Anyways you're new here right?" Dante asked me. I nodded, noticing his golden eyes much like Kais. "That's cool." He told me just as the teacher walked in.

The teacher smiled and told us to get a partner, not telling us what for. I turned to Dante who nodded. Turning to the front I saw we had to interview our partner like they where famous. We were getting our first project since yesterday had been rules and such.

"So my place or yours?" I asked Dante. "Yours. At my place we would never get any work done." Dante said with a grin. We would out the finer details for the rest of class. At the end I asked Dante "Where were you yesterday?" "I'm a skipper" He said right as the bell rung right before walking out the door.

I sighed as I walked into biology. Kai was already sitting down, today she was wearing an open black sweat shirt with a skillet t-shirt along with basket ball shorts hanging just below her knees. . When she looked at me, I felt a small smile grow on my face. I sat down next to her. "So I hear you and Dante are partners in English." I nodded. "So what do you think of him?" She asked. "He's pretty cool." I said she nodded. That was the end of the talking as the teacher walked in. Kai was less stiff then yesterday. At the end of class we had a few minutes of free time.

I turned to Kai. "So what do you play?" I asked. Kai smiled a little. "Piano, drums and a little bit of Vocal." I nodded with a slight smile. We chatted before the bell rang. I smiled and waved to Kai as I left to meet up with Hayley.

Lunch went quickly, with me tuning out Jessica and the latest gossip. I taped my fingers to the beat coming from headphones. When I felt someone staring at my, I shifted slightly too so who it was. My eyes meet those of Kais. I smiled and waved, she smiled back, giving a little nod of her head. I turned back to my table wondering why Kai was always watching me.

In music we had to compose a piece for half our grade in one month. I sighed and dropped my head in my hands so much for a good grade. I've had writers block since _he _came in to my life.

In P.E, I noticed Kai was there. As I walked up to her I got a few stares, no one would talk to a Cullen. "You won't here yesterday." I said to Kai looking in to her eyes with a slight frown. "I felt sick." She answered. But she wore a slight frown as she said it like she wasn't happy with that answer. As if she was hiding something. Just when I was going to ask the teacher blew his damn whistle.

We both jogged over to him. Hayley gave me a look, I mouthed 'Later'. She nodded. "Alright kids! Basketball, Thorn, Bardon captains". Hayley pointed at me. I paled but sighed. Jogging over to the line, Kai let me have first pick. I went with Hayley of course.

It went back and forth till the teams where even. Kai and Hayley went for the ball. Hayley got it, but I had a feeling that Kai let her. We went at it. My team was up one basket when I was trapped at the back of the court a sweaty boy in front of me. "Give me the ball." He said. I saw it was Mike. "No." I growled. He body checked me and grabbed the ball. I hit the floor. Two people came right to my side. The first was Hayley then strangely Kai. They both went to glaring Mike, Hayley was mad but Kai seemed to be shaking with anger. I laid a hand on her arm to calm her down. To my surprise it worked. I shock my head and stood up. He was mine! I ran after him. Just as he was about to pass I stole the ball and went right down the court. At the end Kai was the only one standing in my way. She looked torn. Just then Mike pushed her forward. "Get the damn ball." He said. Kai came forward. Just as she came for the ball I passed it to Hayley who sunk it just as the coach came back. He told us the game was over. I looked at Kai. She wasn't sweaty or pink like the rest of us. She looked at me smiled and winked. I had a feeling she let me win.

For the rest of the day I couldn't push Kai out of my head. Damn girl. Her and her damn short hair and her golden eyes… I shook my head. '_No. I don't have time for love not after what happened.'_ I thought stubbornly. When Hayley and I got home we went upstairs to do homework then get ready for our dinner with the Swans.

I wore a nice shirt and jeans while Hayley had gone all out. She really loved to dress up. My mom Alanna knocked. Kel had to work late. For such a small town you'd be surprised how many sick people there are. When Chef Swan opened the door he smiled, and invited us in. While the chief and my mom went to sit down in front of the game, me and Hayley looked at Bella. She seemed nice enough. "Hello." She greeted us. Giving a small smile she stuck out her hand. Both me and Hayley took it. We all started to talk about music, books, school just about everything. We really hit it off.

It was after Dinner when Alice Cullen stopped by. I heard a car stop in front of the house. I raised an eyebrow. Just then Bella got a text. When she read it she smiled before looking at us. "My girlfriends out front…." She trailed off. I shrugged but Hayley being Hayley had to say. "Bring her in. I want to meet the girl who stole your heart before me." Hayley said teasing. It was easy to see she was teasing.

Just then the door knocked. Alive inviting herself in came towards us a small on her face. When she reached us she hugged Bella and gave her a quick kiss. She said out loud. "Sorry Lady's but she's all mine." She hummed. I couldn't help but marvel at her beauty. It was easy to tell her and Kai where sisters. Same golden eyes, same pale skin and black hair, same lips and nose, It was strange how alike but different they where. Kai was tall and lean, while Alice was short and Pixie like. Alice was hyper while Kai was rather laid back. We all started talking. Hayley and Alice were chatting about shopping while me and Bella where talking books. Suddenly Hayley turned to us a shocked look on her face. "Alice told me about your closet. I must see. I need to know what I have to work with." I smirked as she dragged Bella upstairs. I turned to Alice. She was looking at me. She looked interested but something else I couldn't tell. "So I hear you have a few classes with my older sis." Alice said in her chime like voice. I nodded. "What do you think of her?" Alice asked. "She seems really nice and kind. I think she'll make an awesome friend." I said smiling. Alice grinned brightly at this. "She really likes you to. We should all hang out some time!" Alice said brightly as Bella and Hayley came back down the stairs. "I'd like that." I said with a grin.

We all talked for a long time just goofing around. We ended up all trading numbers. I invited Alice and Bella to sit with us at lunch tomorrow. "Bring others if you like." Hayley said. I smiled and nodded. Just then Alanna walked in. Taking in the scene she smiled. Looking at Alice she said. "Is that your car out front?" From there they went in to talking all about cars. I thought I might have to drag my mom away before Bella yawned. I looked at my watch to see it was ten. "Its getting late we should go." I said. Hayley nodded and yawned. Alanna nodded. Saying bye to Chief Swan, I thought '_It looks like mom made a friend.'_

Again in the middle of the night I felt like I was being watched. I slowly opened my eyes keep my heart and breathing even. I saw at least what I thought was Kai; she came over and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. I shot up and turned on the light to see nothing there. _ 'Great, Now I'm even dreaming about her that or I'm going insane.' _ I thought before slumping back in to bed. What was Forks doing to me? We hadn't even been there a week. And now I was dreaming of some girl. What would happen after a month?

At this rate I might have a crush on the girl. I shuttered and curled in to a ball. I closed my eyes but images flashed behind my eyeballs.

'_The pain was getting worse with every blow her rained down on me. I felt the blood on me already. I looked up through watering eyes at him. The Man who caused me all this pain. I was shaking. 'You know I love you, right? But who deserve this, don't you?' He said right before he landed another kick.'_

I woke up sitting up. Sweat drenching my body. I ran a hand through my dark red hair. I closed my eyes at the moment shaking. He had done that often. Even after we had moved and I had gotten away from him, he still haunted me. "Damn." I muttered as I flopped back on to my bed. I stayed up the rest of the night my nightmare running around in my head. It wasn't a dream. I had once lived that.

_A/N: Oh no! A peek in to Nichole's Past! Just a hint of what 'it' and 'him' are._

_So yeah more reviews please! I know you people are out there. So yeah would you rather have more updates or longer chapters? Anyways thanks again for all the hits! Tell your friends. And all you crazy fan girls and boys out there, Hayley, Nichole and Dante are mine! You can barrow them if you ask first._


	5. Chapter 4

The next day was Saturday. I slept in late, well not to late because Hayley came running in to my room jumping on my bed screaming "GET UP!" So after pushing her up I got up. I took a shower and got dressed for the day. Walking down stairs I flopped on to a stool on the other side of the kitchen bar. Yawning I rested my head on my crossed arms. I heard the scrape of a plate being pushed towards me. Looking up I saw pancakes, grunting my thanks to Kel, I started to eat. When I was done I looked at the time, seeing it was 9:00 am I sighed. Dante would be coming over in ten minutes. I walked to the living room and flopped down on the couch next to Hayley. I drew on a sheet of paper while we talked. At exactly 9:10, I heard a knock on the door. Groaning I got up and got the door. Dante was standing there, I smiled at him.

"Hey." I said. Grinning he said "Hey."; I blinked, seeing no car. "Have a seat on the porch; I'll be there in a moment." I said after a moment. I ran upstairs to my room and grabbed my laptop from my bed and made my way down stairs. Closing the door behind me I sat next to Dante on a chair.

"So how did you get here?" I asked as I got my laptop up and running. "Alice drove me." He replied. Looking next door I could see Alice's car, I nodded upon seeing it. "So let's get started. Where are you from?" I asked. "Italy." Dante replied. "Okay, how old are you?" I said typing my questions and his answers. "Seven-teen and a half." He said. "Ever have a girlfriend or a boyfriend?" I asked. He shook his head. I felt my eyebrows rise. He held up his hands. "I'm telling the truth." I snorted but typed it up anyways. "Why did you move to the U.S.A?" I said looking at Dante. "Well, my parents were traveling and came by more foster home. We took to each other like ducks to water and they adopted me. But they lived here so I moved here." Dante said with a slight smile. "Okay, if you could be anything what would you be?" I asked. "Hmmm, that's a good one. I guess a baseball player." He said. I rolled my eyes and mumbled something about him being such a boy. I heard him chuckle. I glared at him. I closed my laptop after saving the document.

Dante pulled out a piece of paper and pen and looked at me. "Name, Age, Where you're from." He said with a crooked smile. I rolled my eyes. "Nichole Ave Thorn, 17, Portland, Oregon." I said leaning back. "What's your sexuality?" He asked. "Bisexual." I answered him. "Ever have a boyfriend or girlfriend." He asked. I felt my self stiffen. I nodded. "Long story but we broke up." He nodded. "Why'd you move here?" I sighed. "My Ex" I said simply. He nodded leaving that topic alone. "If you could be anything what would you be?" He asked. Again I rolled my eyes. "A singer." I said. "Favorite hobby?" He said. "Writing or dyeing my hair" I said, Dante chuckled.

Just then Alice walked out of Bella's house and came over to us. "It's time to go." She said to Dante. Turning to me she grinned. "Hey Nichole." She said. I smiled and waved. Dante stood up and said-good bye. Alice hugged me and said good-bye. They walked over to her car. After both of them were in they took off speeding down the road.

I shrugged and walked in side. I flopped down with the rest of my family and watched the came. At half time Hayley poked my side. "Sooooo….. Got a new boyfriend do we?" She said. I rolled my eyes. "No just a friend." I said. "Then why was he over here?" She said almost right after I finished. "Project." I grunted as the game came on. I could tell Hayles was going to bug me a lot today.

We all cheered on our favorite teams as the came went on. My and Hayley did a victory dance when our team beast Alannas and Kels. Sticking my tongue out while I jumped around, I knocked into the popcorn bowl, it flew up sending popcorn everywhere. We all burst out laughing before I had to pick it all up.

Sunday was a little crazy. Alice and Hayley kidnapped me and Bella for a shopping trip. Bella and I suffered with each other while Hayley and Alice went insane. I ended up being the pack mule since I was the strongest. Bella was laughing hard when we went to the second store. "You look like a walking bag monster. I'm so glade it's not me anymore." I glared at her but didn't say anything since I had a bag in my mouth. What she said was true through I did look like a walking bag monster.

About half way through the day it was barely able to walk. While stopping for food we ran into Kai and Dante. They claimed they had already eaten. Alice said she was a diet for medical reasons. Heylay, Bella and I all ate quickly. While we were eating Alice got Kai and Dante to come shopping with us. Dante, Kai and me all spilt the bags. Me and Kai talked for the rest of the day. I felt that we were good friend by the end of it. Taking our bags back to my truck, me, Hayley and Bella all drove home together.

At the end of the day I was tried. I flopped down on to my bed and curled up quick falling asleep. I could not wait for tomorrow.

_A/N Sorry about how short and bad it is. I'm dead tried. I'm recoving from the flue so sorry. Better chapters to come I promise._


End file.
